Beyblade Metal Fusion: Haru's story
by Pinza-chan
Summary: Haru (OC) is a red-haired girl with many secrets. When Gingka comes to the city, our Metal Fusion starts and Haru's little secrets are revealed, one by one. What will happen? Main story is almost the same, small changes. OC and OOC. R&R, no flames please.


**Pinza: Yo! This time I'm writing a story about Beyblade Metal Fusion. It's an OC story and the original version's name is ****_Beyblade Metal Fusion: Harun tarina_****. I wrote it, but it's in Finnish, so this is an English version. :3**

**Summary: Haru (OC) is a red-haired girl with many secrets. When Gingka comes to the city, our Metal Fusion starts and Haru's little secrets are revealed, one by one. What will happen? Main story is almost the same, small changes. OC and OOC. R&R, no flames please.**

**Pinza: Haru! Come here! ^^**

**Haru: Yeah? If it's about your watermelon, I didn't eat it. It was Gingka ^^'**

**Pinza: Really? It was Gingka? D: Anyway, please tell us about yourself.**

**Haru: Okay! My name is Haru Kurowa. My first name means spring, and my last name means black harmony. I'm 14 and a female. I have red hair, and it's in a French pigtail. My eyes are brown, and I wear black college pants, a white t-shirt, and a black hoodie. On the back of the hoodie there's a picture of a bullet that 'breaks' the back, and the hoodie is always open. My family is a secret. My bey is Flame Leone, defense type. I love lattes. I drink a double chocolate-latte whenever I'm nervous or worried. And like Pinza already said, I have many secrets. ;P**

**Pinza: Thanks, Haru. You can go now. Meanwhile, I'm going to go search for Gingka... *leaves the room***

**Haru: Before I go back to battle Kyoya, I'll tell you something. It wasn't Gingka who ate Pinza's watermelon - it was me. It's a secret. Btw, Pinza doesn't own Beyblade Metal Fusion, BUT she owns me just like she owns Jojo Yuuki, who's in her Fairy Tail fanfics.**

* * *

Kenta shouted for help many times. When his bey was about to be destroyed, someone came to help him. There was a blue flash, and Benkei's bey was beaten.

"Beyblade should be fun. You're going to gang up on someone? You're not a true blader." a mysterious person said.

"H-how? Who the fuck are you?!" Benkei shouted.

"Name is Gingka, Gignka Hagane." the dude with a scarf replied.

"Not a smart move to get in my way. If you really want help that kid, then battle with..." Benkei trailed off.

"Us." all five face hunters finished.

"No problem." Gingka said, walking next to Kenta.

"But this is a five vs one battle." one of the face hunters said.

"Huh? But that's not fair!" Kenta shouted.

"So...do you battle, or just give your bey points?" Benkei asked.

"No! Don't do it! This is my battle!" Kenta said to Gingka.

"Don't worry, little guy. I'm not gonna lose." Gingka said and took his bey.

"3, 2, 1! Let it rip!" They all launched their beys. Gingka took down all face hunters at once.

"That was easy." Gingka stated. Gingka took his point counter and claimed their points.

"Over 3000! **(A/N: why not over 9000? xD)** I've never seen that much!" Benkei shouted. Then everyone heard someone's steps echoing in the tunnel.

"Oh, you lost, Benkei." a red-haired girl said.

"H-haru? Did _h__e_ send you?" Benkei's voice trembled.

"No. I asked if I could come to search for you. _He_ agreed since you're late. I just wanna battle, but now you lost, so I can't battle with you." the girl, Haru, said. She looked at Benkei's opponents, her eyes meeting Gingka's. Gingka saw how her eyes was suddenly full of different emotions. Sadness, worry, happiness, remorse. Mostly pain. Then Gingka realized who Haru was.

"Haru?" he whispered. Haru looked at him one last time, regretful.

"C'mon, Benkei. We're late." Haru said and turned around. With that, she left.

"I'll remember this!" Benkei shouted. He left, the face hunters following him.

"Um... Excuse me, Mr..." Kenta started, but Gingka cut him off.

"Just Gingka." he said.

"Okay. Thanks for the help. I'm Kenta, by the way. I don't know how I can thank you." Kenta said.

"No need to. Who were those guys?" Gingka asked.

"WHAT?! You don't know them, and still you battled with them? They're face hunters. They battle with younger and weaker opponent and take their points." Kenta replied.

"So there are even people like them."

"I guess you aren't from here."

"No. I just go around from country to country and search for tough opponents."

"Then where's your home?" Kenta asked. Gingka jumped over the railing, slid down, and landed on the ground.

"My home is right here."

"Huh?" Kenta walked next to him. "Umm...can you tell me how I can become as strong a blader as you are?"

"Relax." Gingka told him. Kenta lied down next to him. "Like this?" he asked.

"Look." Gingka said, pointing upwards. Kenta looked up and saw millions of stars. "Wau!"

"A Beyblade's true strength doesn't have anything to do with Attack power or Stamina. It attacks with the feelings of the Blader that's connected with it, as if all the power in the cosmos were being poured into it. You must put your heart that is as big as the starry sky into it." Gingka said.

"Okay..." Kenta said, confused. "But can you please tell me how I can thank you?"

"Face hunters...can you tell me anything about them, Haru?"

"Of course. Let see, Haru Kurowa. Haru was almost my friend before she joined the face hunters. Well, she never wanted to join them. When Haru came to this city two years ago, every gang wanted her to join them. She's an amazing blader. Someones said that she has so many points that she doesn't wanna battle anymore. I don't believe that. Anyway, one day, the face hunters started a 'war' with her. They challenged her to matches all the time. She didn't have time to rest, so she used too much energy. And when she was weak, the leader of the face hunters challenged her. He suggested a bet. If she won, the face hunters would leave the city. But if he won, she would have to join his gang. Everyone told her not to battle him, but she didn't listen. She battled him and lost. Her life was ruined. She joined the face hunters, and the leader limited her beyblading. Some say that it;s because he's afraid that Haru will displace him. Others that he's love with her. True? I don't know. Then some people say that she's a monster without any mercy. Still, most think of her as a hero." Kenta explained. "Why do you wanna know?"

"She just seems different than the rest of them...what about her bey?" Gingka asked.

"I've only seen it once when I battled with her. Flame Leone, defense type. Really powerful. There're rumors about it, too. Like, Haru can use Leone's special move and a bit beast. Well, that isn't hard to believe."

_'Haru...i__t seem like our paths crossed again.'_ Gingka thought about the past and fell asleep.

"Hey, Gingka, are you leaving to another place soon?" Kenta asked and looked at his new friend. He saw that Gingka was already asleep. _'I wonder why he goes around the country...and I don't believe that he wanted to hear about Haru just because she seemed different. Damn! Look at the time! I have to go home now!'_

**-At the same time-**

"Hey, Kyoya! I found them!" Haru shouted. She walked through the hall and felt people staring at her back. How long had it been going on? Had she done something wrong? Haru stopped in front of a high wooden box.

"Why'd they take so long?" a person from the shadows asked.

"It's better if they explain." Haru said, jumping to a box that was to the right of the high box.

"W-we challenged a random little kid to a bey battle. T-then someone named G-ginkga H-hagane came. He helped the kid, and we challenged him to a battle, too. A-and w-we l-l-lost..." Benkei said.

"WHAT?! You lost and came back here like little mama's boys?" Kyoya asked. Face hunters started laughing derisively. Haru kept quiet. She wasn't listening. "Quiet!" Kyoya shouted.

"He has over 3000 points!" Benkei cried. Now nobody was laughing anymore.

"But you can face him, Kyoya!" one of the group members said. Kyoya seemed to be considering the proposal until someone made a wrong move.

"Yeah! You can beat him with your Leone!" Kyoya threw a rusty barrel in the direction of the speaker.

"What was that? How dare you speak of Leone without my permission!?" Kyoya asked in an angry tone. "Benkei, I leave this to you. Crush this Singa or whatever his name was. Do what you need to do." With that, face hunters went back do whatever they were doing. Kyoya looked at Haru.

"What do you think about this?" he asked, causing Haru to snap from her thoughts.

"I don't know. I mean, that dude has about 3,700 bey points, and he looked strong." Haru replied, but she didn't tell the whole truth. _'Gingka... I can't think clearly. I need coffee.' _"Benkei organized a hundred blader match, right?" Kyoya nodded. "Can...can I take part?" Haru asked, even though she knew the answer.

"No, you can't." Kyoya said. Haru sighed. How long had it been since she last battled?

"Okay...can I go home now" Haru asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Come to the old construction site tomorrow, okay?" Kyoya told her. Haru nodded and stretched. She then jumped down and left.

Haru walked downtown, deciding to go to her favorite cafe.

"Hi Akira!" Haru called when she entered the coffeehouse.

"Hello, Haru. Normal?" Akira asked.

"No. This time, I want a double chocolate-latte."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Actually, no, make it a large."

"What's wrong?"

"You won't believe me if I say nothing?"

"No, I don't believe that kind of crap." Akira said, giving the latte to Haru.

"Thanks." Haru tasted the latte. "Delicious as always. Well, let's say that my past is haunting me down." And then she left.

**-The next morning-**

Gingka woke up in the siege of face hunters.

"Have a nice nap? We having a get-together, and you're invited" Benkei said. "So, come on. Let's battle." Gingka rose up.

"Why not? It'll be fun to beat you again." Gingka yawned.

"Do you think this is a joke?" someone asked.

"No." Gingka answered, downbeat. **(A/N: Yep, Gingka is an idiot... Now where is he hiding? *goes back to search for Gingka)** Benkei started walking, the face hunters following suit as he circled Ginka. Gingka was in the middle of the circle, forcing him to follow Benkei.

**-At the old construction site-**

Haru was sitting alone, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Are you ok?" someone behind her asked. Haru turned around and saw Kyoya. He sat next to her.

"Yeah." Haru replied.

"Don't lie. I learned to distinguish when you're lying in these two years." Kyoya told her. Haru raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked and tried not to laugh. "So what if I'm lying?"

"I can't do anything. I'm just worried about you." Kyoya shrugged his shoulders.

"You're kidding me. 'King of Beast', Kyoya Tategami, is worried about someone?"

"Yes, I'm worried about you." Kyoya blushed. Haru started smiling, and then laughed. Kyoya stared at her. After a couple of minutes, Haru stopped.

"Sorry about that. It's just funny hearing you say you're worried about me. I didn't know that you had a soft side." Haru grinned.

"I guess I do." Kyoya blushed even more. Soon they heard sounds from below. "They came. Can we talk more later?" Kyoya asked. Haru nodded, and sinking into her thoughts again. Kyoya jumped on the wires hanging dependently on steel columns. It was busy below. Face hunters went to their places. Someone pushed Gingka into the middle of the bey arena.

"Gingka Hagane, you thought it was pretty funny when you embarrassed us yesterday, didn't you? Now, we'll return the favor with face hunter's specialty - a one hundred blader battle." Benkei said.

"I accept. A hundred or thousand doesn't make a difference." Gingka said. Face hunter's started mocking Gingka's stupidity.

"Let's get this party started! 3, 2, 1! Let it rip!" Face hunters launched a hundred beys at the same time. Right then, Kenta ran in.

"Gingka!" Kenta shouted. "This isn't looking good."

"Nothing is better than a good one hundred blader match. Beys hit each other, and that makes their attack power even stronger." Benkei said.

"There're too many of them. Gingka, just run!" Kenta shouted.

"Shut up. Just watch us crush your friend!" Benkei told him.

"Yes, Kenta. Watch." Gingja said. "I'm not going anywhere. Remember that their attack power or stamina doesn't matter. And it doesn't matter how many there are." A blue aura appeared around Gingka, drawing the attention of Kyoya. Haru just looked him. _'Gingka... If you win this, I can leave you a hint.'_ Gingka took his bey. "Show time, Pegasus!" With that, he launched his bey. Pegasus attacked.

"That's impressive." Kyoya said.

"Amazing!" Kenta whispered. _'Now I understand what he's talking about.'_

"Go, Pegasus!" Gingka shouted, causing Pegasus to start spinning faster and faster. Pegasus made a little tornado, lifting all beys up into the air and then shooting them around. The face hunters escaped.

"Like I said, the difference of winning and losing is..." Gingka caught Pegasus "...the bey spirit."

"I see! That was amazing, Gingka!" Kenta ran into the arena.

"Gingka Hagane." Kyoya said from the air. Gingka and Kenta looked up and saw Kyoya and Haru. "Storm Pegasus, huh? It looks like you're worthy of my time."

"Who are you?!" Gingka shouted.

"I'm Kyoya Tategami." Kyoya replied and started laughing. "This should be interesting." Then he jumped back into the building. "Come, Haru."

Haru turned around to follow him, but she looked at Gingka one last time. Haru took a note from her pocket, throwing it to Gingka. Gingka caught it and read the writing.

_'I'm sorry I can't talk to you. They watch my every move. -Haru'_

Kenta read it over Gingka's shoulder.

"Huh? You know Haru?"

"Long story." Gingka said. "Let's go."

* * *

**Pinza: There's the chapter. I found Gingka, so I'm gonna beat him up now **

**Gingka: I didn't eat your watermelon!**

**Pinza: Yeah, yeah. If it wasn't you, then who was it?**

**Gingka: How the hell am I supposed to know?!**

***Kyoya and Haru enter the room***

**Haru: What are you guys talking about?**

**Pinza: That I have to beat Gingka up.**

**Kyoya: Why? **

**Pinza: Cuz he ate my watermelon.**

***Haru whispers something to Kyoya and starts laughing***

**Pinza and Gingka: ?**

**Haru: We'll come to watch your match later.**

**Pinza: Okay *takes Gingka outside***

**Kyoya: So you ate her watermelon?**

**Haru: Yep! But it's a secret *grins***

**Kyoya: Excellent! *high fives Haru***

**Haru: Oh, R&R, no flames please. And thank you TheDiamondCross! Shall we go?**

**Kyoya: Yeah, I wanna see how Pinza beats Gingka up with Dark Leone. **

***Haru and Kyoya leave***


End file.
